elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Gate (Quest)
Black Gate is a quest in . Background Journal Story Quick walkthrough *Receive Ria Silmane's vision while sleeping. *Travel to the city of Ebonheart, Morrowind. *Talk to King Casik in the Palace of Ebonheart and accept his quest. *Travel to the Black Gate. *Reach the Second Level. *Find one of the three keys (Ruby, Sapphire or Emerald). *Open the room on the south. *Retrieve the Hammer of Gharen. *Give the Hammer to the King Casik and he will mark the entrance of Dagoth-Ur on the map Walkthrough Once the Eternal Champion obtained the Seventh Piece of the Staff of Chaos, the deceased Ria Silmane will contact them again and give more information about the location of the final lost piece required to repair the Staff of Chaos. Jagar Tharn at this point already handed over the place where the Final Piece remains, trustful that his opponent would never locate the entrance of the Dwarven Ruin. Ebonheart Morrowind is the last province to be explored. Asking people about the volcano will eventually lead to the city of Ebonheart. The citizens of the city will direct the Eternal Champion to their leader, King Caskik, who resides in the local palace. Already knowing about their search for Dagoth-Ur, the King will greet the Eternal Champion and tell that an ancient Dwarven weapon, the Hammer of Gharen, will reveal the entrance of the volcano when used together with the Anvil of Mithas—which is currently owned by himself. The King proposes a deal to the Eternal Champion: if they recover the Hammer of Gharen from the depths of the dungeon known as Black Gate, he will reveal and mark the location of the volano's entrance on their map. After accepting the Casik's quest, the King mark the location of Black Gate on the map. Black Gate Recommended effects: *'Resist Fire, useful against Fire Daemons and Wraiths. Two or three are enough.' *'Cure Paralysis, useful against Medusas. Potion is called Potion of Free Action, two of them are enough.' *'Levitation, useful to pass through the First Level quickly, using water channels. Four potions are enough.' Black Gate is located southeast of Ebonheart. Inside of this bi-level dungeon the Eternal Champion may encounters a great variety of creatures: Rats, Stone Golems, Hell Hounds, Homonculi, Ghosts, Ghouls, Iron Golems, Fire Daemons, and, rarely, Medusas. First Level The First Level of the Black Gate is a zone of moderate size which is split by water channels. The door to the Second Level is located west of area's central position (as seen marked with a blue square on the map). It is possible to use the effect Levitation to fly above the water and reach a safe place near the door to the Second Level, avoiding many creatures and longer paths. If a terrestrial path is taken, it should be noted that there is nothing unusual on the First Level of the Black Gate. There are mainly abysses on the south and lava on the northwest. The entrance to the Second Level will provide a riddle to be opened. ;Riddle "This door is sealed tight. A question is carved above it. What answer do you give? What is the thing which comes in sheets, yet cannot be folded or gathered again?" The answer is "Rain." Second Level The Second Level contains considerably more water than the First. The Hammer of Gharen remains south of the entrance, surrounded by unbreakable walls. This room can be accessed by through three locked entrances; each one has a correspondent key found in various parts of the Second Level. Fortunately, only one is necessary to open the room. These keys are the Ruby Key, the Sapphire Key, and the Emerald Key in this case. The map on the right marks the Ruby Key (on the northwest) with a red square, the Emerald Key (on the northeast) with a green square, and the Sapphire Key (on the southwest) with a light-blue square. Note, the Sapphire Key is on the inventory of an Iron Golem, who must be defeated to obtain it. Once one of the Keys has been found, the Eternal Champion must find the corresponding door and open it. A Fire Daemon and an Iron Golem will be protecting the Hammer of Gharen; after their defeat, the Eternal Champion can conquest the ancient weapon and exit the dungeon, preferably using Levitation again. Ebonheart II Upon being given the Hammer of Gharen, King Casik will fulfill his part of the deal and mark the entrance of Dagoth-Ur in the map.